World Mix Up
by May845
Summary: Grace and her partners died during her battle with Dorbickmon. She and her partners wakes up in a new world with no memory of their past. She helps the tamers with their quest on saving the world ,but at the same time finding out who she was. Join her and the tamer on a wild adventure to save the world. Will Dorbickmon appear and finish the job? Will Grace remember anything?


**I don't own Digimon ,but I own Grace. I wanted to write something different from the other digimon stories I started. So I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it. :) And let's get into the story shall we? **

Pain...

"Grace!"

Blood drop down my forehead along with my partner BlackGuilmon and the others.

"Please don't die on us!"

I slowly close my eyes as I grow weaker and weaker. I cough out some more blood. I force myself to stay awake. NO! I can't die now! I gone so far and my friends , family, and the world needs my help! My strength is growing weaker and weaker. I feel very sleepy...Maybe a nap would be fine.

"Grace! You can do it! Fight it off!"

I can't fight anymore. All I want is peace. Maybe dying isn't such a bad thing. I can see the light. It's so warm and welcoming. No! I can't! I have to help out my friend to save the world!

"No! We're losing her!"

I can't..Its not my time to die...I don't think I could fight anymore. The pain...The suffering...Soon it would be all over if I pass. Or my friends need my help...

_"Do you wish to help?"_

I hear a voice talking to me. It sounds so gentle and pure.

_"Yes I want to help" _I thought.

I close my eyes as I stop breathing. I'm died now. I'm just a wandering spirit looking for peace. I watch my friends crying over my died body.

"Dorbickmon! You have gone too far!" A girl cry.

The large digimon smirks "That hag should be honored being killed by me. The Great Dorbickmon!"

" I shouldn't be so careless. If I was more careful. Grace would still be here with us!"

"Don't worry. It wasn't you who killed her and now she in a better place now..."

No I wasn't... I'm just a wondering spirit..Seeing everything and can't do anything about it.

_"Do you wish to help all digimon" _The same voice from before ask me.

"Yes! I want to help everyone!" I shout as the voice continues "Very well"

I look as my died body starts to glow making everyone surprise and jumpy. My partners are glowing as well. I feel a force pulling me to the light.

_"Are you sure Grace? The side efforts is losing your memories of everything , but you name and your digimons." _The voice asks.

"I will do anything to help the world!" I shout._  
><em>

_"Your journey starts now!"_

A light flashes on me as I lose conscious.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Guilmon! Run away boy!" A 13-year-old boy cry with brown hair as a large yellow fox digimon attacks his partner. He wearing a blue sweatshirt and gray cargo pants. On his head rest a yellow goggle.

"Diamond Storm!" The fox jump up in the air releasing thousands of small shape rocks at the red dinosaur. The dinosaur yelp in pain as his tamer trying to get his partner to flee.

"Guilmon as your tamer. This is a really good time for you to start listening to me boy!"

Guilmon blink before releasing the arm of the fox " Takatomon! Lets play!" The red dinosaur run to his tamer.

"Remamon attack!" The red-headed girl shouts. She wearing a white shirt with a purple broken heart in the middle and dark blue jeans with chains at the side.

The digimon now known as Remamon was about to attack, but stop by a girl screaming.

"THIS IS GOTTEN HURT!" A girl scream falling from the sky with a black dinosaur with red stripes.

"YOUR RIGHT GRACEMON!" The dinosaur cry as both fall on top of Guilmon and Remamon. A fog of dust appears as both fall down hard.

"What the!" The boy shouts as the dust clears. Revealing a 13-year-old girl with long brown messy hair, slightly tan skin, and gray eyes. She wearing a blue hoodie sweatshirt with round blue goggles with light blue lens and gray with blue stripes cargo pants. Blue shoes and around her neck is a necklace of a dragon and dragon earrings.

"Ow...That hurts. I don't recommend falling from the sky with a large black dinosaur by your side." The girl groans as she got off of Remamon rubbing her head. Then she realize her partner isn't with her. "BlackGuilmon! Where are you!"

"Are you guys alright?! I heard screaming!" A boy age 13 runs up to them with a Terriermon on his navy blue hair. He's wearing an orange vase and dark gray shirt with gray pants.

"Come on Remamon" The red-head huff as they leave the area.

"I'm fine ,but I'm not so sure about that girl over there" The boy state as she looks around for her partner.

"BlackGuilmon! Come out! This is not funny!" The girl pulls out her Digivice. A halogen appears showing an arrow pointing behind the girl.

"Attack!" BlackGuilmon playfully jump on the girl laughing.

"Ok BlackGuilmon you got me" The girl laughs as he got off of her.

"BlackGuilmon?" The boy with yellow goggles ask as his Guilmon and BlackGuilmon play tag with Terriermon.

"Takato look she has the same digivice as us" The other boy shouts pointing to the device in her hand.

On the girl's hand is a digivice samilar to the others, but with slight differences. Her's is slightly bigger with a blue ring and navy blue buttons with a gold rope falling from the side.

"Yea your right Henry! How come her is different from ours" Takato asks.

"I'm not sure Takato" Henry states.

**Grace's P.O.V**

Why can't I remember anything! And why was I falling from the sky!? Ok all I remember is my full name and my partners. My name is Grace Matsuki and I'm a digimon tamer. I look at my surrounds to see I'm in a park in who knows where.

"Hey girl whats your name?" The boy with goggles that looks like mine ask.

"M-My n-name i-is G-Grace M-Matsuki" I shatter.

The boy looks shock as he talk " My name is Takato Matsuki"

"This is weird. A girl who falls from the sky having the same last name as Takato and her partner digimon is a black vision of Guilmon" Terriermon comments.

"Anyways my name is Henry Wong" Henry states. Wow he's kind of cute...WHAT!? NO! Bad Grace! Don't be crushing on someone you just met?!

"I have one question" I ask feeling like I have to get back to something.

"What is it?" Henry asks.

I was about to ask , but pain hit me like someone throw a pile of bricks at me. The pain was to mush for me and I blacked out.

**Grace: Why do I feel like I was at war with someone?**

**Me: You will see Grace soon enough.**

**Grace: Anyways where is the rest of my partners?**

**Me: I will put them in. In later chapters and the story is base of the anime. Digimon Tamers. If you haven't seen it go check it out.**

**Grace: Review if you wish.**

**Me: Bye *Wave good-bye***

**Grace: *Having a staring contest with BlackGuilmon* **


End file.
